User talk:CatRedwilde
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:5468|Supplemental References page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 04:08, July 27, 2016 (UTC) GuP miniature game How's it going with you work on a GuP miniature game? Battlefront is going to release more new plastics soon that should be very usable for making teams. Hauptman (talk) 19:57, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :It's going great, thanks! I have lots of plastic, metal, and resin tanks. Need to put a blog post up soon from my first convention games at Arisia here in Boston. More conventions coming up in the next few months. Including, I hope, Anime Boston. Just waiting for a few more decals to finish up Ooarai and Kuromoromine. https://goblinhall.com/category/girls-und-panzer/ :CatRedwilde (talk) 22:11, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Nice, liking your blog. I'm going with the BF plastic kits myself, they're pretty good and with more being released it's getting easier to create most of the teams. There are some differences as I've one with M4A3's instead of the M4's shown in the series as I feel that the M4A3 is more appropiate for Saunders as it was used only by the US while the M4 served with plenty of other nations. Hauptman (talk) 16:32, February 2, 2017 (UTC) : : Hi, For Bonple's tanks request, honestly I don't know if other schools propose one or several tanks, the intels I pick came from a traduction of this page. (Litterally I'ld say that Saunders propose more than one as Sherman got an "s" in the end and that the others propose only one models as tanks are refered by "the" (the Hetzer, the Cruiser Mk.IV or the T-34/76) but that's only supposition as Japanese is difficult to translate). For the references of Gekkan Senshado about issue number and date I'm afraid I can't help you the only sources I had are these one: -Schools + Trads -Matchs (all matches are links in this forum, unfortunately no one have translated them). I look to your website, your models are pretty good (i love the nod to Pravda/Continuation KV-1). See ya. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:32, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply, I thought that might be the case. I just recently started learning to read Japanese myself. So far, I am up to reading the SFX in the manga ^,^ But am not up to reading Gekkan Senshado yet. I have printed out the scans of the tournament and school pages though so I can try to hammer through them. :CatRedwilde (talk) 22:11, February 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I once try to translate with google trad by trying to reproduce every ideograms but I won't hide you that I quickly desillusion and abandon the idea. I hope someone will be able to translate it someday because I'm eager to see what happen in some matchs, like how could Maginot lose to Anzio, how does Viking could win against Koala, how Blue Division's Verdeja behave in combat (these two match in particular have three tanks that I didn't knew Nb.Fz V for Viking, the Sentinel AC1 for Koala and the Verdeja I for Blue Division). ::Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:16, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :::I didn't know those three tanks before either. Happy that I found 1/100 models for each of them. :::CatRedwilde (talk) 04:24, February 2, 2017 (UTC) For the Neubaufahrzeug (NbFz in short) this was a multi-turret series of heavy tank prototypes then it become some kind of propaganda tank that took part in battle of Norway, but it was a shitty tank because even if it was labelled as a heavy tank British manage to penetrate one a dozen of times with Boys AT rifle. According to wiki none of the five prototypes survived the war (3 were destroyed by BT-7 in June 1941 and the others were scrapped or use as an AT target for Volksturm). For the Sentinel that was an Australian tank that never saw combat despite some qualities (notably a heavy armor between 45mm and 65mm of armor) it has also several problems with the turret mechanism, engine cooling and the arrival of lend-lease tanks put an end to Sentinel program. Of the 65 tanks built all but three were scrapped. The Verdeja I is a prototype Spanish tank planned by Spanish Nationalists because of the lack of AT ability of Panzer I against T-26 provided by Soviet Union to Republicans. It's some kind of Frankenstein tank heavily inspired by the Soviet T-26 for the hull and gun and Panzer I for the turret. Thus considered superior to the T-26 it never enter mass-production. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:40, February 2, 2017 (UTC)